CinderellaUm no CinderLina
by Angel Heart3
Summary: A retake of the slayers in Cinderella. Does Lina choose Zel or does she choose Xellos.
1. introduction

Cinderella....Um no CinderLina  
Disclaim: I don't own slayers or any of it's characters they belong to someone else. Any   
character that does not go with slayers belongs to me.  
  
Autors notes: set in a mix of all the cinderella stories I guess but with my little twists.  
You'll see. Xellos is the prince. It was difficult chosing between Xellos and Zel being the  
prince of the castle. I guess that takes care of the notes.Lina I know has a sister named Luna  
and is so scared of her but in this fic Lina's an only child until Lina's mother is remaried.  
Does Lina's mother have a name or anything known about her I really don't know because I  
haven't  
seen all the eposodes. If you know any thing about Lina's mother or Luna could you please tell  
me  
because I would really like to know. thanks a bunch now on with the fic.  
  
Lina's home:  
Lina lay in her bed.Lina was an 18 year old sorceress yet it seemed so wrong it was rare  
in  
Zelphila for someone to have magic abilities. Lina was treated differently no one wanted her   
except her father no one wanted her not even her own mother. It was a shame, but it was the   
truth.  
Poor Lina was left all alone.Before the acident that killed her father she wasn't treated  
  
as a slave   
but now she was just a slave.She then thought back to that fateful day that her father left,  
and never returned Lina had just barely turned 5.  
/flashback/  
"Daddy" little Lina yelled "Please don't go stay.Stay with me with mother...Please   
daddy"  
she said with tears in her eyes. "Sorry sweety,I can't this is a huge honor to sell  
merchandise  
to the prince of the faraway country." Her father had said hugging his only daughter."But   
Daddy I still want you to stay, I'll miss you" little Lina whined."And I'll miss you my little  
angel" Lina's father said before leaving to never return.  
/end flashback/  
/flashback/  
It had been three days before word got to the Inverses.It happened on a gloomy day.  
A messenger came to the door and told Mrs.Inverse some news while Lina sat in her room trying   
to listen but couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly Mrs.Inverse burst out into   
tears and the messenger left.   
"Mommy what's wrong" Little Lina said while walking down the stairs. Lina wrapped her   
arms around her mother and said "Don't worry mommy whatever iz the matter daddy will fix it he  
always fixes stuff that's wrong.So don't worry mommy daddy will make everything better.  
Suddenly Mrs.Inverse stood up and the tears stoped."There that's better see everything's   
going to be all right" Lina said. But Mrs.Inverse didn't looked relived or even happy, but she  
got this wierd look in her eyes like a mad sort of crazed expression."What's wrong mommy?"Lina  
asked.   
"Lina" she said her eyes turned dark black for a second and then returned to her normal  
color."Your father died three days ago in a accident.So no he will not be able to make things   
alright"Mrs.Inverse said. And that's when it first began Mrs. Inverse started at first slapping  
Lina lightly but she started hiting harder and harder and yelling at her and telling her that  
it was all Lina's fault that her father was dead.Her mother yelled "unforgiveable what you have  
done."  
/end flashback/  
'That had just been the begining of it' Lina thought.'It had got worse from there.'A door  
slammed open and slammed shut."Lina" a women's voice shrieked through the halls hurting Lina's   
ears. 'Oh no mothers home. I at least thought I would have a couple of hours to myself before   
she got home.' "Comming Mistress." Lina said. 'Why does she make me call her that instead of  
mother' Lina thought.  
"Lina have you finished you chores yet?" Yelled the shreiking woman."Yes mistress." Lina  
answered emotionlessly.She had learned not to show any emotions or it mean't more beatings.  
"Good than you can put all this away." Mrs.Inverse said waving her hand over everything on the   
table. There must have been over a hundred items all together.'What she expects me to put all  
this away!' Lina thought. "Then when your finished with putting this away I want you to clean  
the whole house until it sparkles." Mrs.Inverse said walking away."Oh buy the way Lina" Mrs.  
Inverse said turning around and looking at her. "Yes madame" Lina answered. "Tomorow I will be  
having a friend of mine over" Mrs.Inverse said an evil look playing on her lips."A male friend  
so this house will be spotless, and...." She said " You will not be known as my daughter" She  
said saying daughter in disguest. " But you will be known as my maid."  
Mrs. Inverse said walking away.  
  
**************************************5 hours later********************************************  
"Finally finished" Lina said exhausted. She then walked to her room for the night somehow   
she managed to put a night gown on before falling into a deep slumber.  
Lina's door opened quietly and Mrs.Inverse in the shadows walked up to her daughters bed.  
"My little Lina how much you have grown" she whispered planting a kiss on her forehead. Lina   
moved slightly but didn't stir. Then Mrs. Inverse left quietly shuting the door.  
***********************End of Chapter 1********************************************************  
Authors notes: So what do you think of the first chapter I know it's kinda short but oh-well.  
Kinda confusing huh? It should get less confusing as the story grows. well please review. 


	2. Breakfast and a memory

Cinderella....Um no CinderLina   
  
Chapter 2 The meeting  
  
A/N: Okay I forgot to mention this it doesn't mean it will happen it's just a possibility okay.  
  
Just because Xellos is the prince of the castle doesn't mean that she'll choose Xellos she could  
  
choose Zel or maybe even someone else. But then again she could choose Xellos.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Lina awoke at sunrise. She groaned because her body hurt everywhere. Trying to ignore the   
  
pain she got up, and looked at the sunrise. She as quickly as she could took her shower,and got  
  
dressed.She then sat on her window admiring the sunrise.   
  
'I wish you were hear to enjoy it with me dad.' Lina thought sadly. She then walked down   
  
the stairs trying to rid her mind of her father. She then mindlessly walked to the stove and   
  
put grease in the pan.  
  
She then got out a ton of eggs,bacon,and cheese.Within in an hour she was done cooking so  
  
she fixed her a plate of the food which was atually only half of what she had made. She quickly  
  
ate and then walked up stairs.  
  
She knocked on her mother's room. "It's time to get up" Lina said softly. There was no  
  
reply. "It's time to get up" She repeated a little louder. Still no reply. "It's time to get up"  
  
Lina said loud enough that it woke her up.  
  
"Alright, but if you don't have breakfast ready then it's going to be double chores today  
  
you got that"."Yes madame" Lina said. Lina thought 'she's much nicer when she's barely awake.'  
  
"Madame the food is on the table may I go to my room till I'm needed?" Lina asked trying not to   
  
laugh at how stupid she sounded."Yes" came the sound of her mother's voice.  
  
Lina walked up the stairs and sat on her bed. She picked up a toy bear and huged it close  
  
to her. She started to remember stuff from when she was little.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
There sat Lina on a couch crying. It was her birthday, and it seemed everyone had forgot  
  
about her. Then in walked her father."What's the matter baby?" Her father asked. "Everyone   
  
forgot" Lina said. "Forgot what?" Her father asked smiling. "Me" Lina said. "You?" He asked.  
  
"Yes and my birthday" Lina said more tears falling from her eyes. "No,No baby" He said  
  
sweetly."Huh?" Lina asked. "Come and look for yourself" He said leading her outside.There to   
  
her surprise was everyone she knew standing there. To her left was cake and to her right was  
  
piles of presents. One in particular stood out it was a toy bear it was grey it wore a red bow  
  
on it's neck.On that bow was a piece of paper that said   
  
"Happy Birthday Baby"  
  
Love Daddy  
  
The little girl smiled and said "thank you". She heard her father say "Your welcome baby".  
  
She then went back to the pile of present's, and picked up this beautifully wraped present,and   
  
opened it. Inside was a beautiful red velvet box. she opened the box and a gasp escaped her   
  
mouth. It was a beautiful necklace.  
  
She quickly closed the box, and looked for a card or a message of some sort. It was obvious  
  
to her that it was from no one here. Her father looked at her confused and asked "what's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing" Lina said. "Well what is it?" her father asked. Lina shaked her head and said "Secret"  
  
"You mean your not even going to tell your daddy" her father joked. "No" Lina said.  
  
"Okay" her father said pasing it off as some simple necklace. Then Lina said " I be back  
  
soon". With that being said she took off into the house and up into her room. She searched  
  
franticly for a place to hide it and then she rembered one of her floorboards being lose. She  
  
gently placed the box in there and said "Safe now" and put the board back into place.  
  
She went back to join the party.  
  
/End Flashback/  
  
Author's notes: I'm sorry I planned for a longer chapter and it's this short. In this chapter  
  
I had planed to answer the question of how come Lina's mom seems to be so mean, but when she's  
  
asleep she seems so nice to her.Well I can't tell you now but you should find out next chap.  
  
It might be a while before I can update because I might be going away for the summer that  
  
is why I'm hurrying this chapter.Please review and I hope to answer all your questions   
  
real soon.  
  
thank you for all the reviews. 


	3. memory of Zel

Cinderella....Um no CinderLina   
  
Chapter 3 chance meeting  
  
A/N: Okay I am going to try to make this longer. I don't know when i'll answer some questions,  
  
but  
  
hopefully all answer them all in the end. I have a main plot, but I keep getting new ideas like  
  
the little mystery necklace.Well thanks for all the reviews i've goten and please remember to   
  
review some more, they let me know people read my story.Hey in the begining I stated  
  
that I knew Lina had an older sister named Luna, but didn't know much about her. So I said that  
  
Lina was going to be an only child until her mother remaired which she will, and I'll tell   
  
everyone here that the man that she remairies daughter is Luna. I hope that answers your   
  
question about that.  
  
Lina smiled remembering how fast she had ran to hide that beautiful necklace.Now that she  
  
was older she new just how important that necklace was it was a diamond necklace. It was on a   
  
beautiful silver chain, and had one huge diamond in the middle, and one small diamond on either  
  
side.  
  
It was around nine in the morning so she suposed people were just now getting up. She   
  
walked down stairs. She went to the kitchen,and asked her mother " Are you almost finished? and  
  
if so may I take your plates?" "Yes" came the older women's answer.  
  
"Okay" Lina then began to take the plates and started to clean them."Lina I have come to   
  
a conclusion" Mrs. Inverse said. "About what?" Lina asked confused."About what I am going to do   
  
with you today" Mrs.Inverse stated."Huh? I thought you were going to make me act as your maid  
  
or something like that" Lina asked. "No I don't think that would be a very good idea. You know  
  
because I don't want him to think I'm stuck up or anything like that" Mrs.Inverse stated. " But  
  
I thought you were?" Lina asked or well stated." I am, but that's beside the point!"   
  
Mrs.Inverse yelled. She then through the nearest book at Lina and didn't even bother to look at  
  
the cover. It hit Lina in the face. Lina fell over with swirly eyes.When Lina was feeling   
  
better she looked at the cover of the book,and realized she hadn't read it yet. She quickly   
  
put the book in her cloak and grabbed a book that looked like it. She then held the other book  
  
out to her mother and said "I think you droped this".  
  
"Huh? Oh! give that to me" She said. When she looked at the cover she became calmer.  
  
"What's the matter?" Lina asked a little worry in her voice. "Nothing I just thought this was   
  
a different book" Mrs. Inverse said. "Oh I see" Lina said now currious as to what this book was  
  
that she was hiding.  
  
"So what have you decided?" Lina asked. "Huh...What are you talking about?" Mrs.Inverse  
  
asked. In a moment it dawned on her. "Oh I have decided that you will stay in town until  
  
It is dark. That way I can tell him that you are away for the summer."   
  
"Okay" Lina said hiding her happiness.She hadn't been in town for years."Lina you will  
  
wear normal clothes instead of that cloak. You will be behaved, and if you tell anyone that  
  
you are a sorceress I swear you better not come back" Mrs. Inverse said."Alright I get the   
  
point. Should I leave now?" "Yes as soon as your dressed right" Mrs. Inverse said.  
  
Without even saying anything else Lina rushed up to her room. She went to her closet,and  
  
started looking through it hastily. Soon She fould a white spaghetti straped shirt, a pair of  
  
white shoes that crossed in front and would wrap around her ankles, and a pair of blue jeans.  
  
She then looked for a purse, and found a black one. She put the book that her mother had  
  
thrown at her and put it in her purse.She then walked downstairs. Her mother looked at her,and  
  
nodded saying "You may leave now" with that said Lina was out of the door in no time.  
  
She knew exactly were she was going to go. She wondered around town for a little while   
  
then she walked to this forest that was near the edge of town.Once in the forest she walked   
  
towards this lake that she new that her father had taken her to alot when she was little.  
  
As she walked she started to remember a trip that she had taken here when she was 14.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
  
  
"Finally I get away from the house." Lina said. She had made it to the lake, and was  
  
smilling for the first time in a very long time. When she got there she was surprised when she  
  
saw someone else was there sitting with weird white clothes covering him almost completely.She  
  
was a little nervous because hardly anyone came here anymore.   
  
It used to be a favorite spot for tourist, but now it was abondoned because people got  
  
tired of it. Unsure of what to do she said in a small voice "Hello?" she figured he didn't hear  
  
her, but was surprised when he turned around to look at her. "Hello" he said by the way he   
  
was looking at her she figured he didn't expect anyone to be here. "Um my name is Lina what's  
  
yours?" Lina asked trying to be nice and make conversation with him. "Zelgaddis" he answered.  
  
She walked closer to him he tried quickly to hide his face, but she was to quick. A small  
  
gasp ecsaped her mouth.She had seen that he had blue skin with rock's covering his face,and had  
  
come to the conclusion that he was a chimera.He got up to leave, but Lina pushed him back down.  
  
"Stay" she said. "You mean your not scared of me?" he asked. "No not really." She said  
  
smiling."But I'm hidious" he said. "No not really" she said. She pulled back his hood, and mask  
  
then she smiled."Your kinda cute" she said.She then blushed at what she said.  
  
"I thought people thought the chimera's were evil?" he asked." I don't think that plus  
  
I can tell your good"."Besides we have something in common" she said. "How can you tell that  
  
we just met?" he asked. She laughed."It's that people fear us for no good reason." She said.  
  
" What do you mean why would people fear you?" he asked confused. She laughed and said  
  
"You mean you can't sense it?"  
  
"No"  
  
Try"  
  
Okay"  
  
"It's simple just try"  
  
"You have magic abilities?!" he asked.  
  
"Yep" she said."Are you afraid of me now?" she joked."Nope." he said laughing "Not if   
  
your not afraid of me".  
  
"You know what I think were going to be good friends" she said leaning her head  
  
on his shoulder catching him off guard."I think so too" he said."Will I be able to see you   
  
often?" he asked. " I hope,but I'm not sure" she said."Why not?" he asked.  
  
"My mother treat's me like a slave and not to often let's me leave the house. This is the  
  
first time since my father died that she's let me leave the house and that was when I was 9."  
  
She said a sad exspression comming on her face. "How old are you?" he asked."I'm 14" she said.  
  
"So your only 3 years younger than me" he said smiling. "So your 17" She said. "You look  
  
like you are, unlike me" She said smiling."You look 14" he said. "Do you really think so? Alot  
  
of the time people that I see while doing chores think that I'm a little flat chested girl   
  
that's alot younger than what I am. I mean I know my chest is flat, but that's mean don't you  
  
think?" she said blushing a little. " Your chest isn't that flat, and when your older you'll   
  
probally have one's like everyone else." he said blushing to. "Thank's." She said. "Isn't it   
  
kinda weird how we go from a akward meeting to talking about my flat chest." She added   
  
laughing.He started laughing to.  
  
"You know what?" she asked.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I'm really glad I meet you" she said.  
  
"I'm glad that I meet you to" he said.  
  
"Oh no the sun's starting to set" she said sighing. "Why's that bad?" he asked. "I  
  
have to go home before the star's come out or I'll get in trouble" she said. "You have a little  
  
time then, not much but some" he said. "Yeah" she said letting another sigh escape "But I have  
  
to leave now to make it in time". "Oh. Hey would you like me to walk you home?" he asked.  
  
"Sure!" she said happily. "Great let's leave now" he said a little happy to.  
  
When they were a little way's away from the house she stopped. "That's my house right   
  
there" She said. "Okay should I walk you to the door?" "No I would like that, but if my mother  
  
see's that I'm with someone I'll get in trouble." "So we say our goodbye's, and hope to see one  
  
another again" he said. She smiled and said "yeah I guess I better leave" she said. "Bye" he   
  
whispered."Bye" she whispered.  
  
Then he surprised them both and kissed her on the lips.She was surprised but kissed him  
  
back.She then smiled and walked into the house.  
  
/End of Flashback/  
  
She smiled at the memory thinking 'he was the first person besides anyone in my familly   
  
to kiss me. I haven't let anyone else kiss me you know Zel. I bet you've moved on with your   
  
life and have found someone else. You probablly have it's been four years.I really hope you   
  
have or you meet someone new because you deserve to be happy. I have a feeling that you and I  
  
were never ment to be, but that night was the best that I have ever had.I think that I'll find  
  
someone else real soon, and if you haven't you will real soon too.  
  
Author's notes: Wow I surprised myself I didn't even think of Lina and Zel kissing. I'm not   
  
sure if I want it to be those to coupled up though. Cause I like both pairing's Lina and Zel   
  
and Lina and Xel. Hey how bout I let you guy's vote those are the only to pairing's that I'll  
  
consider though unless you come up with something that makes me want to change my mind.  
  
I am leaving for the summer in a couple of day's so you have I guess I'll give you up   
  
until school start's which for me is either August 12 or 13. Hey please review people it's real  
  
nice.I'm 13 right now and I need all the support I can get. thank's a bunch people and I want   
  
to thank all the people who have reviewed my story from now on I am going to give cookies to   
  
all those who have reviewed.   
  
cookies go to the following in no particular order:  
  
RiNa MeTaLlIuM: two cookies for you and lot's of thanks.  
  
cat: a cookie for you thank you sorry for delays in taking so long.  
  
Amelia: a cookie fo you thank you are you really going to read every new story of mine? If you   
  
do ton's of thanks.  
  
Ukchana: A ton of cookies for you thanks your a real sweetie. I'll try to do this by myself.  
  
tibiris: a cookie for you. Please read author's notes chapter 1 it should answer your   
  
questions.  
  
Sammy-Chann: A cookie for you your nice hope to see more reviews from you.  
  
Thank you you all are really nice please review some more.Bye Bye people. 


	4. let's go

Cinderella Um...No Cinder Lina   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaim: Not mine you all know that I don't own the Slayers, so don't bother being mean and   
  
trying to sue me cause you ain't going to get anything out of me.  
  
Author's notes: Okay don't kill me! [ducks flying flaming marshmallows] I said I was sorry!   
  
Ahh![more flying flaming marshmallows coming my way] Ahh! meanies! [everything becomes quite] Ahh that's better. Now I really am sorry for taking so long I didn't mean to. I had to wait for school to end then I went on vacation. When I got back home from vacation I hadn't had anytime between when school started and now to write. I had planned to write soon but then school started and I had no time to work so sorry. Plus I had to come up with some more plot twists that I'm still working on. I can't come up with something good so I'm going to keep thinking. If I don't use your suggestion's don't think their not good it just probably wouldn't work in the story. Okay on with the story.  
  
Hey everybody how have you been. I can't believe how long it has been. My   
  
summer's been long. My cousin's with just the short while I was gone from home have been   
  
driving me crazy.  
  
But I have had time to plan. Thank you for all the reviews you have sent . So it looks like   
  
almost everyone wants Xellos and Lina paired up together. That's alright with me I'm in the  
  
mood to write about them anyway. Well on with the story. I think I'll take votes for a little bit longer.  
  
As Lina walked closer to the lake she saw a almost familiar pair of eye's look in her   
  
Direction .She looked quite shocked. She quickly wiped the expression off her face. There was  
  
no way in her right mind had she ever met this man. He had shoulder length purple hair. He was   
  
wearing the strangest outfit. He had on one of the Latin kind of shirt's or maybe you call them  
  
Spanish but their the one's that have puffed sleeves sorta.  
  
A pair of black slack's, and a pair of black shoes.(Okay in my opinion if you go around  
  
my town wearing something like that it's weird okay. It's also weird in the story got it.)She  
  
cautiously walked towards him then doing a U-turn she turned around and went to the opposite   
  
side of the lake. His head was bent low so she figured that he hadn't seen her, and wouldn't. She   
  
looked at him for a few minutes studying him. Then she stared at the middle of the lake. It was   
  
much different. That definitely wasn't there four year's ago. She starred back at the man who   
  
was sitting across the lake, but when she looked up again he wasn't there. She sighed thinking   
  
that he was actually kind of interesting looking, and wanted to know more about this man.  
  
Then she felt a presence behind her and quickly prepared to attack. Then relived she saw  
  
that it was the man from across the lake. "Interesting" came his voice taking her by surprise  
  
she opened her mouth to say something, but was at a loss for word's." Isn't it?" he said.   
  
"Huh?" she asked her mouth open and then turned in the direction of what he was looking at.  
  
"Oh!" Then it clicked. He was talking about the base of what you put a statue on that didn't have a statue. "Yeah" she said stupidly "How long has it been here are they putting a statue   
  
there?" "What?!" he asked "You mean you don't know?" She shook her head. "Are you just visiting Zelphila for the first time?" "No" she said mad. "I have lived here all my life" she said   
  
indignantly. "Then you must not get out much?" he asked. " Of course I don't my mother hasn't  
  
let me leave my house in about four year's now." "What?!!" he exclaimed. "Your joking right?!!"  
  
he asked. "No I'm not and I would like it very much if you would take my word for it. She was   
  
getting really annoyed at him.  
  
"Well then it's time to go see the city for all it's worth." he said. "Are you serious?"  
  
She asked confused. "Of course" he said simply and with that being said he grabbed her hand,   
  
and led the way into the city. "Hey! Where do you think your taking me she said. She was about  
  
ready to fireball this idiot.  
  
"I already told you to see the sights!" he said happily. She sighed giving in. She might  
  
as well get to see the sights. "You don't talk to many people do you?" She asked raising an  
  
eyebrow. " Of course I do" he said lightly. "Just none that I can talk about anything   
  
interesting. "Oh" she said.  
  
"So what is up with the base of a statue in the middle of the lake?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well long ago in a time when the king was in the best of health he had ever been" he began   
  
mysteriously. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Okay maybe not that long ago" he said. " It was  
  
about 3 to 4 years ago. Well anyway it was probably a little after you weren't allowed to go   
  
into town.  
  
"Yeah go on" she said. She was now very curious. Which he didn't miss. "So let me   
  
think" he said. He was trying to stop from smiling. He knew what she was about to do. " Oh   
  
come on!" she yelled. She jumped in front of him. She grabbed onto the his shirt and started   
  
begging him " Come on continue with what you were saying. Don't make me force it out of you"  
  
She said as an after thought.   
  
"Continue what?" he asked. "Arghh!" she was ticked off with him now. She almost let a   
  
fireball off when she remembered her mothers words. Instead she tried to punch him, but  
  
instead of hitting him in the head. Her hand hit his. He had thrown up his hand to block hers.  
  
She tried again and again, but each time he blocked.  
  
He smiled "You'll have to do better than that." she sighed giving up. He smiled and then  
  
she got an evil look in her eyes. Which scared him. With amazing speed she came up behind him  
  
and put him in a headlock. "I win!" she exclaimed which made him smile. "Sure did" he said.  
  
She sighed "You know I never told you my name and you never told me yours. My name is   
  
Lina, Lina Inverse and yours is what?" he smiled "I guess I forgot it is Xellos Metallium (I   
  
think that's the correct spelling of Metallium or whatever close enough right?)  
  
"So what's the rest of the story Xellos?" "Okay well anyway the king was in really good  
  
health as I said." "So does that mean he's not doing so well right now?" she asked. "Yes. He's  
  
started to get sick, and is in poor health. Well anyway I'll continue the story kay?" he looked  
  
at her for her to tell him to go on. She nodded her head once. "Well he had just decided to go   
  
into war when you were not allowed out. Well anyway after the battle, which he won. He was   
  
going to have a statue made of him so no one would forget him. But as it turns out the person  
  
who was making the statue was killed and the statue got destroyed by the one's who killed him  
  
or so it is believed. Well anyway after the guy was killed the king decided that he wanted no  
  
one else to be killed on his behalf and decided to give up the statue idea." Xellos took a   
  
deep breath. "That's pretty much the story Lina."  
  
"Wow so they just left the base there not taking it down?" she asked. "They were to lazy  
  
and scared." he said laughing at the last part. "Scared?" she asked "Yeah they say there's a curse on the statue base. I don't think it's true though." he said. "So where are we going?" "Just wait and see!"   
  
After walking for a long time they came upon an old city that seemed to not have very  
  
many people living in there. It was a pretty sight though. Flowers here and there, plus being  
  
right by the forest It was a magnificent view. There was also little things that made it unique  
  
in it's own way. he smirked and said "I take it you like it." She looked at him wide eyed "it's beautiful! I love it! Thank you for showing me it!" He smiled at how happy she was "your welcome" she looked at him curiously for a minute and then asked "Do you come here often?"  
  
  
  
He thought for a second before answering " actually I used to when I was little but now a days I really don't have the time." She looked at him for a sec trying to figure out if he was keeping a secret from her or not. 'he's hiding something, I just can't figure out what' She was snapped out of her thought's by him grabbing onto her hand and dragging her forward "come on let's not stand her all day." he said with to much cheerfulness.  
  
Author's notes: okay I think I went a lot out of character but oh well it should get a lot better than this or at least I hope it will. I haven't had much time to work on this because of homework, chore's and a lot of other little stuff that get's in my way of writing. I think I figured out how to fix the chapter's so they don't hurt your eye's and if I get the time I'll fix the other chapter's too.  
  
Cookies to the following:  
  
Raziel The Damned: Thank you so much. I had this idea for awhile and was trying to make it original I guess it worked to I haven't seen any other slayer's and Cinderella stories crossed over together, or at least none like mine. *hands you a cookie*  
  
LiltingTune: thank you I know I get out of character, but oh well sometimes I have to be hopefully I will be able to put the character's from a couple chapter's from now in character a lot more. *hands you a cookie*  
  
Chimera Dracon: thank you for your review I hope you like this chapter too, and thank you for your vote. *hands you a cookie*  
  
Amelia: thanks for the review I'll take it into consideration on making it Z/A although it's not to likely that I will. I'm not a big fan of Amelia from the slayers. She's just to annoying with the justice loving stuff. On certain occasions though I do feel like writing about her and Zel. But I never have the time to. So you'll just have to wait and see what I write, you never know what I'll come up with next. *hands you a handful of cookies*  
  
Zelas Metallium: I'll also take into consideration making it a X/L which is one of my favorite couples when I'm in a mood to where I like the couple. I switch off and on between liking Z/L and X/L. It also depends on the votes that I get for the couples, people you can say it in a review or email me your vote I don't care. *hands you a cookie*  
  
Okay please read and review people. I need all the support I can get.  
  
*ish begging for reviews now* 


End file.
